1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a two side display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display capable of displaying an image on one surface of the display device. A two side display device is capable of displaying an image on two surfaces of the display device.
Two side display devices using an LCD may be made by positioning two display modules back-to-back, with each of the two display modules including a display panel, a backlight unit (BLU), and a driving chip (driver IC). Alternatively, a two side display device may include one BLU capable of emitting light in two directions to reduce the overall thickness of the two side display device. Further, a two side display device may include one BLU capable of emitting light in two directions and one driver IC, shared by two display panels that are connected by a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
However, two side display devices with two display panels are difficult to realize a thin thickness, and the process for attaching two display panels together increases manufacturing costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.